UN DÍA CUALQUIERA
by Sakurita136
Summary: San Valentín... Dos personas que se aman con una perspectiva completamente distinta sobre esta fecha, pero aún así, el amor que los une, va más allá de cualquier otra cosa. One Shot.


**Hola! Aquí un pequeño One-Shot alusivo a esta bella fecha y claro, basada en mi pareja favorita:**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa obra de las CLAMP Card Carptor Sakura, su uso es con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **UN DÍA CUALQUIERA**

Todavía podía sentirse el clima frío en las calles de la ciudad, pero era su día, sin importar qué sucediera, sus agendas se sincronizaban para compartir este tiempo juntos. Shaoran Li, cirujano cardiovascular en el hospital general de Tokio y Sakura Kinomoto, periodista y escritora del diario local. Ambos, demasiado ocupados, pero a su vez locamente enamorados desde el día que se conocieron.

De eso hacía ya cuatro años, y hacía un poco más de tres, eran novios. El caso es, que Sakura anhelaba que su relación pasara al siguiente nivel, pero no sabía cómo dárselo a saber a su novio sin sonar como una loca obsesiva por el matrimonio. Solo quería que fuera él lo primero en ver cada mañana, que sin importar sus muchas ocupaciones hacer parte de su día a día ¿era mucho pedir?

Otro pequeño detalle, la señorita en cuestión es una romántica empedernida, amante de celebrar las fechas especiales… Pero su novio… Él era otra cosa; de hecho, era el punto de inflexión entre ambos, justo ese día era 13 de febrero y para Shaoran, el día de San Valentín valía lo mismo que nada.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? has estado muy callada y pensativa – pregunta el joven a Sakura.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes… Es solo que estaba pensando, ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

\- Tenemos programada una cirugía muy complicada, creo que te había hablado de ella, se trata de un trasplante y el paciente tiene unas condiciones de salud que dificultan más la situación. ¿y tú?

\- Nada raro, supongo que en la noche mamá hará una cena especial.

\- ¿Cena especial? ¿Acaso alguien está cumpliendo años?

Sakura rodaba sus ojos y respiraba profundo para mantener su paciencia ¿es que acaso ni siquiera podía recordarlo?

\- Es 14 de febrero Shaoran, y sabes que mamá es muy detallista y le gusta hacer algo especial, por eso te estaba preguntando.

\- Ahhhh claro… Bueno, la verdad es que es una cirugía de muchas horas y voy a salir exhausto, así que no me esperes, quizá podamos salir el fin de semana.

\- Si, ya lo suponía – dijo ella en un susurro inclinando su rostro.

\- Amor, sabes que no soy muy entusiasta de esas fechas, para mí solo representa algo comercial que todos siguen como borregos. El hecho de que hagamos algo especial cualquier otro día ¿significa que te amo menos?

Ya lo sabía, con esa última frase perdía de nuevo esa batalla y sí, de una u otra forma él tenía razón, no dudaba ni un solo instante del amor que él le profesaba, se lo demostraba cada día, estando juntos o separados.

\- Pero, por una vez Shaoran, ¿por qué no podemos ser como una pareja normal? Es muy triste salir a la calle y ver a las parejas felices y disfrutando o esforzándose por un regalo especial.

\- Y lo tendrás Sakura, solo que no será mañana… Como te digo, me encargaré de que el fin de semana tengamos un tiempo muy especial juntos ¿si?

Y ahí estaba, esa dulce sonrisa y aquella caricia en su rostro llena de ternura. Así, Shaoran Li lograba movilizar todos los sentimientos de su novia, así que ella terminó por acceder, como siempre lo hacía.

\- Vamos mi amor, me muero por un buen trozo de torta de chocolate – continuó diciendo el joven con todo el entusiasmo mientras Sakura asentía con una sonrisa.

A pesar de haber pasado una bella tarde, en el corazón de Sakura, permanecían esas inquietudes. ¿Hacía donde iba su relación con Shaoran? Lo amaba, eso era más que obvio no solo para ellos sino para quienes los conocían, pero más allá de eso, no estaba segura de hasta donde llegaba el nivel de compromiso de su novio hacia ella.

\- Ya llegué – anuncia la castaña al ingresar a su casa donde había decidido pasar la noche.

Ella tenía su propio apartamento, pero le gustaba pasar algunas noches con sus padres y compartir con ellos.

\- Bienvenida hija, pasa que la cena está servida – dice su padre, Fujitaka, al saber de su llegada-

\- Sakura mi amor, te ves tan delgada y pálida ¿estás comiendo bien? – pregunta su madre Nadeshiko al estar frente a ella.

\- Mamita, tú siempre tan exagerada, estoy bien.

\- Seguramente te estás desvelando mucho, siempre te exiges demasiado en el trabajo y eso no está bien.

Se sentaron a la mesa mientras hablaban de lo sucedido en los últimos días que no se habían visto, Fujitaka como siempre, hablaba de sus conferencias y responsabilidades en la universidad y Nadeshiko sobre las maravillosas ventas que estaba teniendo en la Boutique por la víspera de San Valentín.

\- Bueno, y ¿qué haremos mañana? – pregunta Sakura, sabiendo que su madre tenía la costumbre de hacer una cena especial en San Valentín y decoraba la casa de forma por demás cursi, llena de flores y globos con corazones.

\- Iremos a cenar fuera – decía la señora Kinomoto con no mucho entusiasmo – Touya y Yukito se quedarán en Tokio, según me comentó tu hermano tenía una velada especial con Yukito y… - guardó silencio un momento – ¿tú qué harás?

\- Shaoran tiene cirugía mañana, se trata de un trasplante – responde Sakura revolviendo desanimadamente la pasta en su plato – ya tendremos otro día ¿no crees?

\- Entonces ven con nosotros – dice Fujitaka

\- No papá, es maravilloso que ustedes tengan el tiempo para estar solos y disfrutar de esta fecha tan bonita. No se preocupen por mí, pero si no les molesta… Me gustaría quedarme aquí, ¿puedo?

\- Claro que sí mi niña, es tu casa – responde Nadeshiko tomando su mano por encima de la mesa.

La noche pasó sin más y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con la mente llena de ideas locas.

\- Aghhh las mujeres podemos ser realmente dramáticas – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama

¿Y es que contemplar el terminar con su novio simplemente porque no estarían juntos el día de san Valentín?

\- Por Dios Sakura, tienes que ser racional, Shaoran es un buen hombre y te ama… Me siento como una niña caprichosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Bueno días! – saludó con entusiasmo al entrar al edificio donde se ubicaba el periódico, con su café en mano como todos los días.

Todo estaba decorado con corazones y en la recepción un bello ramo de flores.

\- Me las envió mi novio – contaba alegremente la recepcionista al ver que Sakura se acercó a mirar.

\- Están preciosas – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Ingresó al elevador y las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Un par de mensajeros con flores y algunas de las secretarias hablando alegremente de sus planes para el resto del día. Sí, todos menos ella.

Suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana, sí, ese sería un día muy largo.

De pronto, el sonido de su celular hace presencia. Es un mensaje de parte de su adorado novio y quizá, solo quizá ocurriría un milagro de San Valentín y le daría una sorpresa.

 _Buenos días mi amor, espero hayas amanecido muy bien, me quedé preocupado por tu actitud el día de ayer y espero poder compensarte el fin de semana. En 10 minutos entro a cirugía, deséame suerte ¡te amo!_

Ok, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero al saber que ya estaba en quirófano, definitivamente no había nada que hacer, definitivamente, otro día de san Valentín perdido.

Y sí, el año anterior, se habían quedado viendo una película en casa de Shaoran, y el anterior a ese, él había estado de viaje dictando algunas conferencias y así… Cada año era lo mismo.

Nuevamente aquellas ideas incendiarias empezaron a inundar su mente, si a Shaoran no le gustaban esas fechas, ¡no era su problema maldita sea! Ella también era una persona dentro de esa relación y sus sentimientos y preferencias tenían tanta validez como las de él. Sí, estaba decepcionada y furiosa.

\- Bueno días preciosa Sakura – entró Yue Tsukishiro, uno de sus más cercanos compañeros que últimamente se había vuelto inusualmente cercano…

La ojiverde estaba en medio de su rabieta arrugando unas hojas de papel y con cara de homicidio en tercer grado.

\- Ah, hola Yue

\- ¿Mala mañana? – pregunta el joven

Sakura suspira dejando caer sus hombros y soltando las hojas que tenía en sus manos.

\- Ya sabes, no puedo ser un rayito de sol todos los días.

\- Afortunadamente aquí estoy yo para endulzarte el día.

El hombre puso sobre el escritorio una caja bellamente decorada con un moño rojo, eran trufas de chocolate, sus favoritas.

Sintió como sus facciones se relajaban y por fin podía sonreír.

\- Muchas gracias Yue, que lindo detalle.

\- Es un día especial y tú eres sin duda una mujer especial. ¿Planes para hoy?

\- Morir de un coma diabético causado por cantidades industriales de helado y sola como un hongo en la casa de mis padres.

\- Eres el grinch de San Valentín y ¿por qué esos planes tan sombríos? Donde está tu magnífico novio – esto último lo dijo con un deje de ironía, pues para nadie era un secreto la animadversión que sentían mutuamente cuando se encontraban en la oficina de Sakura-

\- Tiene cirugía, es algo delicada y compleja y estará allá… Por lo menos entre 10 y 12 horas.

\- Súper Li salvando el mundo, pero descuidando a su hermosa novia. Mal hecho. En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si… Salimos un rato? Nada formal… Tú sabes.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunta ella sin despegar su vista del computador donde revisaba algunos artículos.

\- Helado, pero en cantidades humanamente tolerables; comer algo, dar un paseo por el parque… después te llevo a tu casa sana y salva, así no te sentirás tan sola.

Ella le sonrió, era un buen plan. El día de San Valentín también se trataba de la amistad y Yue sin duda, era un buen amigo ¿qué podría salir mal?

\- ¡TODO! Todo puede salir mal Sakura Kinomoto – esta vez era su amiga Tomoyo quien hablaba después de que Sakura le comentara sobre sus planes con su "amigo"

\- Pero ¿por qué lo dices? Yue es mi amigo

\- Porque eres el único ser humano de esta empresa que no se percata de las intenciones de Yue hacia ti. – Tomoyo suspiró - Amiga, la inocencia es linda hasta cierta edad… ¡Así que a abrir los ojitos!

\- No quiero estar sola, de por sí me he sentido así desde ayer y será peor al llegar a casa y no encontrar a nadie, ni un mínimo detalle hacia mi… ¡Nada!

\- Saku, sabes que Shaoran es así, un poco tonto y olvidadizo, pero te adora.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces hiere mis sentimientos Tomoyo, no sabes lo que se siente… A ver, ¿qué harás hoy con Eriol?

La amatista empieza a mirar hacia el techo y a jugar con algunos papeles tratando de evadir la pregunta.

\- Ya me imagino el súper plan que armó Eriol – dice Sakura golpeteando la mesa con sus dedos – ya, suéltalo, no creo llegar a sentirme peor que ahora.

\- Iremos a Tokio, tendremos una cena en un hotel bellísimo y pasaremos la noche allí… Como ves, nada fuera de lo común.

\- Ok, si puedo sentirme peor. Conociendo a Eriol me imagino cómo será el asunto.

\- Ya Saku… Si quieres… Hablo con él y salimos las dos ¿te parece?

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre amiga! De ninguna manera, es más, te ayudaré a arreglarte para que te veas aún más hermosa en tu cita de esta noche.

\- Y tú, piensa el asunto de Yue, de verdad no me parece bien.

\- Está bien, lo voy a pensar.

Fueron a disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo y pasaron por el salón de belleza.

\- Vamos Saku, aprovecha que estamos acá y hazte alguna cosilla

La castaña alzó sus ojos – ¿qué sentido tiene?, arreglarme para encerrarme en casa.

\- Arreglarte para ti, para sentirte bien contigo misma. Ay por favor ¿si?

Como siempre, Tomoyo se encargó de convencer a su mejor amiga y así lograr distraerla el resto de la tarde.

Se separaron cuando llegaba la hora en que Eriol pasaría por su novia y justo en ese momento una llamada ingresaba a su teléfono.

\- _¿Dónde estás?_

\- Yue, estoy frente al café que se encuentra a un costado del parque.

\- _Espérame ahí, llegaré en unos minutos_.

La joven ingresó al café cuando una de las meseras se acercó a ella trayendo un macchiato de caramelo y un cheesecake de fresa.

\- Disculpa, pero yo no pedí esto – dice Sakura amablemente.

\- No se preocupe, es que el doctor Li nos ha dado instrucción de que cuando usted venga sola le traigamos su bebida y postre favorito.

\- ¿Shaoran… dijo eso?

\- Sí, claro, como usted sabe, él cada mañana viene por su café y siempre nos recuerda su "pedido especial" es usted muy afortunada, se nota que la quiere mucho.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír – Sí, soy muy afortunada.

La mesera se retiró con una reverencia mientras una Sakura pensativa reflexionaba sobre esto último y traía a memoria todos aquellos detalles pequeños con los que Shaoran llenaba cada día, desde que estaban juntos, la vida era simplemente maravillosa, de ahí su deseo ferviente de compartir a su lado el resto de su vida.

\- Estás muy pensativa, ¿me esperaste mucho?

\- Ah, Yue, disculpa me distraje.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella se levantó de la mesa y se quedó mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

\- Yue, gracias por tenerme en cuenta, pero… Creo que lo mejor es declinar tu invitación

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque tengo un novio al que amo como a nadie más en este mundo y aunque me haya sentido sola por un momento, sé que no es así, él siempre está a mi lado y este… Es simplemente un día más.

\- Pero tampoco es justo que estés sola por sus tontos caprichos Sakura, date cuenta que no es el único que puede amarte, inclusive, mejor de lo que él lo ha hecho.

\- Gracias Yue, pero me tengo que ir.

Hizo una señal a la mesera para que le empacara todo para llevar y salió del pequeño café, con la tranquilidad de haber hecho lo correcto, sin duda alguna, sabía que el amor de Shaoran hacia ella, era algo de todos los días y no solo de ciertas fechas.

Llegó a su casa y como era de esperarse, todo estaba completamente oscuro y solitario, subió de inmediato a su cuarto con el pequeño paquete que traía desde el café y allí se sentó tranquilamente solo con la luz de su pequeña lámpara, cuando de repente sintió un ruido.

\- ¡Ay no puede ser! Solo eso me faltaba ¿qué podría haber sido?

De nuevo otro ruido, así que con el temor recorriendo su cuerpo tomó del closet el viejo bastón que usaba cuando era animadora y empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente hasta que vio la casa levemente iluminada por un camino de velas de diferentes tamaños que conducían hacia el jardín. Un asunto verdaderamente extraño.

Su corazón empezó a latir como loco cuando pudo ver al final de aquel camino improvisado aquellos ojos que tanto la enloquecían y esa sonrisa que podía derretir hasta un témpano de hielo. Era él, nadie más que él.

\- Aquí estoy mi amor, no estás sola – dijo él cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente

Sakura por su parte, sentía como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos verdes nublando un poco su vista y solo asintió.

Shaoran la tomó de la mano guiándola suavemente a la pequeña mesa donde todo estaba dispuesto para una pequeña y sobria cena.

\- Hubiese querido preparar algo mejor, pero de verdad salí muy tarde de la cirugía y no quería dejar pasar este día.

Ella solo asintió sonriendo, era consciente del esfuerzo que su novio estaba haciendo para preparar esa bella sorpresa.

\- Pensé que no te vería hoy y de verdad estaba muy triste.

\- Lo sé, y lo diré por enésima vez, este día para mí no tiene nada de especial, porque no necesito una fecha o un aniversario para amarte con todas las fuerzas de mi vida Sakura. Pero a partir de hoy, me encargaré de que esta fecha sea especial e inolvidable para ambos.

Lentamente se arrodilló frente a ella, dejándole ver un hermoso anillo.

\- Mi amor, mi querida Sakura, desde que te conocí supe que no necesitaba más en esta vida, tu sola presencia, tu sonrisa y calidez hace que me sienta completo y feliz y quiero hacer exactamente lo mismo. Que no necesitemos de una fecha especial para celebrar nuestro amor, quiero hacer de cada día de tu vida el más especial… Solo di que sí.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos cayendo ambos al frío césped.

\- Amo tu delicadeza mi amor – Dijo Shaoran tratando de sostener a su novia que lo llenaba de besos sin parar – y espero que eso signifique que sí.

\- Claro que sí tonto.

Entre risas y chistes compartieron aquella noche y como no, bailar al ritmo de una hermosa pieza de jazz.

Mientras sonaba "everybody loves somebody" una pareja cualquiera, en cualquier lugar del planeta, mientras el mundo seguía girando, ellos lograban que se detuviera y se congelara el tiempo, porque él había encontrado en ella su lugar en el mundo, y ella, aunque sabía que su sueño quizá se había demorado un poco, el amor que le brindaba Shaoran, había hecho que valiera la pena esperar.

 **Hola Chicos!**

 **En primer lugar, FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! Aunque en mi país no se celebra, quise escribir esta historia porque sé que en la mayoría del globo sí lo hacen.**

 **Aún así, para mí es una fecha especial, hace 6 años, una bella noche de 14 de febrero mi esposo me pidió matrimonio y de ahí surgió un poco el contexto de esta historia. Así como Shaoran, él detesta las fechas comerciales y hace las cosas más locas y románticas cuando menos lo espero, así me enseñó que (en nuestro caso) una fecha es solo eso, porque igual, nos seguimos amando cada día sin importar qué y creo que esa es una celebración del amor.**

 **Espero lo disfruten muchísimo con los seres que más aman y obviooo que coman mucho chocolate! ejejeje**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


End file.
